Blue and Red
by libcmm12
Summary: FemShep/Garrus romance, spans from Mass Effect one - 3


The incessant beeping of the alarm on my bedside table jolted me awake within seconds. Dammit. It had literally been two minutes since I'd closed my eyes. I waited a few moments, but the sound didn't stop. Maybe I should have trained to be a biotic instead of a soldier? That way I could throw that piece of shit across the room without even having to open my eyes.

I let it go for a further ten, I mean, what was the rush? Being on constant shore leave since Torfan had it's advantages. Lie-ins being one of many.

Just then, as the clock started to repeat it's mind-numbing sequence of beeps once again, a heavy, muscled, alien arm flopped lazily over my side. "Turn it offff."Oh shit. The Turian. How the hell could I have forgotten about the Turian? Quickly, as not to wake the sexy, naked alien lying in my bed, I shut off the noise. I skilfully wriggled out of his grasp an escaped the cocoon of warm sheets.

What a night.

Slowly I began to pad around my new Citadel apartment on the hunt for my clothes, thinking back to the previous night's events. I'd been at a bar. A local dive, my current favourite hunting ground. It wasn't pretty, but nothing on the Lower Wards really was. Which made it the perfect fit for me. Who would expect such a decorated war hero to be sleeping around on the underbelly of the Citadel? I could breathe here. After walking around the dive for a while and ordering myself a whiskey, I had spotted my target.

He was hot, seemed about my age and didn't recognise me. So all my boxes had been ticked. We sat down for a bit, talking, touching, drinking, and after five rounds I'd convinced him to come back to mine. We'd engaged in what was probably the best sex of my life, and that's it. He didn't even know my name.

I pulled a carton of orange juice from the small refrigerator and took a drag while looking at him one last time, memorising the markings on his face and the colour of his scales. Then, sticking with my usual trick, I grabbed a paper towel off the side and scribbled down a quick note. Darn, I hoped this guy could read English. Carefully, I placed the note down onto the pillow next to him and headed for the door. This was common procedure, I'd wake up after a one-night stand and be gone before they even had a chance to remember where they were. It always worked, plus I didn't want the complications of a relationship, just the company and warmth of being near someone. I checked that I had my most precious belongings on my person before leaving. I was never worried about being robbed, there was hardly anything here. Looking at the apartment once more, my eyes rested on the note as I left.

 _"Cya round the galaxy, Garrus"_

...

Pulling up the hood of my favourite dark red zip-up jacket, I sprinted down the halls of my apartment block, my heavy black combat boots clanging against the tarnished metal of the hallway floor. I earned a dirty look from one of the Asari on my floor as I got into the elevator she'd just called.

 _Tough luck bitch, this ride's mine._ I winked at her as the doors closed.

The elevator took me straight to one of the many common areas on my ward. I have no idea how these work. Honestly I just get into one and see where I end up. I'd prefer to travel around using my skycar. But I had a ban on driving after I crashed into the top floor of a high-rise building during an... activity with a fellow human. That was seriously awkward to explain when C-Sec arrived on the scene.

As soon as I'd found a place to sit, my omnitool started to ring. I guessed it was one of my old Navy buddies wanting to catch up... Ha, who was I kidding? I had no Navy buddies. Without deliberating on it any longer, I accepted the call.

"Shepard." I cringed, it was Admiral Hackett of the Fifth Fleet. I thought I was out of all this Alliance crap? Sure, they like you when you've accomplished as much as I have, but earning these accomplishments through the death of one of the best units in the Alliance? Well, that gets you a firm talking-to and the boot from the squad. As well as all that psychological damage. Swallowing my uncertainty, I listened as he continued.

"We want you back. A new ship is setting off from the Citadel today. The Normandy. She's an amazing bird Commander, you're going to love her. Captain Anderson wants you on his team. It's a good opportunity Commander, it'd be unwise to decline. Bring your gear and the crew will meet you at the dock. Hackett out."

The call was punctual and precise. I rolled my eyes and let out a groan as his words sunk in. I didn't have a choice. This break had been perfect, I'd just paid off my apartment and finished therapy, it was time for me to have my life back. The last thing I wanted to do was to sacrifice my only chance of normality to go gallivanting around the galaxy again. Tough luck for me I suppose.

I glanced around the common area, drinking in the astro-turfed floor, the rusty children's play area, the small shops and cafes squished together in rows, and lastly the happy faces of all the people I wished I could be.

After an hour and a half of just sitting there, I decided I couldn't put it off any longer. Why prolong the inevitable, right? Popping my neck from side to side to relieve the built-up stiffness, I stood, turned, and headed back the way I came. The Turian would have left by now, I was sure of it.

It took all of five minutes to sweep the apartment clean of keepsakes and clothes. All that was left was to sell it, but I could do that on the ship. The walk down to the dock was a short one, I only had to flash my Alliance ID once to get through C-Sec headquarters on the way to the docking bay. My jaw almost hit the floor as soon as I set my eyes on the warship. So small and sleek, the perfect example of the galaxy's current technology and the intellectual mindsets of the individuals that build her. She was amazing, my ideal new home.

I smiled deeply and sincerely as I was introduced to the crew. I know I'd had my doubts, but as I looked around the roomy CIC, I couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
